InuYasha Vs Adult Link
by gauxban
Summary: Gau Has fun with Inuyasha and Adult Link When he sets them In an Areana and they fight to the death.All very deadly Cussing and gore.(Newly added chapter)Gau's Areana two.
1. Gau's Areana

Inuyasha V.s. Adult Link  
  
Gau-Hello,I am Gau.And I Own This Areana.Todays Fighters will be Inuyasha and (A) Link.  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own Inuyasha,Zelda, YGO, or Shadowskills(Where my names from)  
  
______________________________________  
  
On with the story.  
  
Inu was sleeping lazily one day under the giant oak tree he was pinned to.Everyone else was gone for an odd reason and he was alone.  
  
Popping up from the ground purple smoke fading around the form of Gau.  
  
Gau-Your coming with me Now get ready.  
  
And with that he tapped Inu on the ehad and the appeared in the Areana all ready set up.  
  
There was many platforms and rocks across the walls spikes often shot form the ground and the walls were covered with jagged broken pieces of glass metal and many other sharp pointy objects.(Stolen from Bakura.)  
  
Link Was sitting on a higher platform hanging from chains on the ceiling His sword was out and instead of his usual green Tunic he was in a Skin tight shirt with no sleaves showing off his arms and very light jeans that were moveable then the shorts he used to wear.His hair was logn and blonda tied back in a ponytail down half of his spine.  
  
Gau in all this had disapeared form Inu and Link he Sat in the rafters watching the two with some amusement as he muttered softly his voice Echoing louder.  
  
Gau-Fight.  
  
InuWas wearing his normal cloths from his time and his sword was drawn all ready smirking lightly to himself."Im gonna kill this Guy then Im going to kill you man." He burst forward lookign for the windscar to take him out quickly as possible,but there was none and Link just stood there his sword out and his usual weapons attached to him hidden from everyone but himself.  
  
Link moved quickly tossing bombs upon waves of bombs down at Inu laughing softly to himself.Each one didnt take long to explode before it hit the ground and Inu was blasted away hitting the groud and skidding over rocks.Link gently jumping form his spot,"What Having trouble?"  
  
Inu Jumped to his feet blasting forward slashing verticly down at his head trying to kill him again,only to her the clinck of his sword hitting Links.It would ahve broken but this was the Master sword and it coudlnt be broken to easily.  
  
Link flipped his boomerange out it comign back quickly and slamming into Inus back threw his front blood splattering over Link.  
  
Inu Gasping he jumped back falling to oen knee,bending bakc and pulling the boomerange out and throwing it on the ground."Lucky Shot but now you die!"  
  
Inu yelled and run forward his his sword to just ahck away only the clincking repeated the weapons boucninh off each other.Jumpign back Inu put his hand in the blood in his ribs and unleashed waves of red slahes ."Blades of Blood" And there they went hititng Linka nd sending blood bursting into the air softly talking as he fall to the ground."You bastard"   
  
Link got up quickly running right up to Inu and slashing his sword over and over at his chest each one taking a alrge amout of blood burst from it."You wont beat me."  
  
It was virtually impossible for him to win anyway,Link had years upon years of fighting Gandorf and other Monsters and Demons.Inu had been pinned to a tree for 50 years and it wasnt going to hsi favor.  
  
Inu fell but jumped up slamming his free hand into Links stomach causing him to fall to one knee."Dont even try it you move I'll kill you."  
  
Link Just backflipped away before he had a seconds thought his sword was up and ready for more blood."You wont Do anything to kill me." He softly waved his hand the triangel flashing and he was huge his cloths where white in the original Link fashion but he was totally white hair face eyes and he had rad scars moving across his face.It was his Deity form from Majors mask for all that didnt know or have never got that mask for him on the game.  
  
Inu Put his blade away and yelled softly jumping high as he coudl till her was face to face with Link Deity."Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" White lashes bursting from his claws and tkaing Link in the face.  
  
His cheek turned and scratches were there no blood or anything just scratches.He pulled his sword from his back and swong it down the broad end flattening him into the ground breaking his arm that was crushed keeping himself safe for the time being.  
  
Inu got up and yelled in pain his whole body ached as he fell to one knee clutching his arm,"You Bastard"  
  
Link became his normal size but didnt wait he ran his sword was in its sheath grbabing Inu by the hair and dragging him across the ground throwing him into the wall and psuhignhim furth the objects tearing his back open,"Now you die" He tossed him into the air pulling his blade out and extending it upward Inu comign down and his body getting shreded threw the blade on the way down ontop of the blade."I lost." Then he fell almost dead.  
  
Then Gau stepped in Link Being the winenr he pulled Inu off his sword and heals him sending Him back to his own time and the Areana exploding with cheers form the stands of people that had came in cherring."Link,Link,Link!"  
  
______________________________________  
  
Gau-This was my first story please review it,please nothing Bad.Thank you. 


	2. Chapter Two:Gau's Areana

Link V.s. Vash  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own Trigun,Zelda or Shadowskills.Dont sue Me I spend my money on Anime.  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
Vash was sleeping one day ontop of his house.His cloths were of the space suit that he wore like his brothers when they landed on the planet and fought each other.His Brother was fine now and some parts good.  
  
Gau popping up like he often did,he noddes fotyl and folded his arms over his chest wearing his normal cloths and the large boomerang on his black named the Blackwing."Your comign with me Vash."  
  
With that he did the same he did with Inu and tapped him on his head and the disappeared to the areana.  
  
The Areana was the same as before but not the walls were lined with spikes and there were weapons all over the place.  
  
Gau,before leaving,handed Vash both the guns that his Brother had made and the Cross that Wolfwood had left behind.  
  
Gau-Here this is yours use them well.Link is going to be using his arrows and the magic attached to them and his sword so dont be thinkin this is to easy.  
  
He disappeared before Vash could protest and watched them up in the stands.The people poured in and sat down watching the fight that was about to come.  
  
Link sat there grinning his bow was out and there was an iced tent to the arrows he had an unlimited amout of arrows he could use along with magic thanks to Gau.Vash himself never had to reload the guns and could use the angel arm as much as he wanted,There was a feiling around the stands so nothing or no one inside of it was hurt.  
  
Vash didnt wait he started firing waves of bullets jumping to oneside right after and blasting over and over.The bullets how ever kept misisng Link as he moved all over the stage nothing touching him.Link himself let go of the iced arrow at Vash's feet and the ground froze around them.  
  
Vahs pulled and struggeled to get hisfeet out so he started shooting the ice to get free,but Link was all ready over there and his hookshot was out for an odd reason that was clear to only him.  
  
He shot it landing at Vash's and at that he pulled himself forward,his sword was unsheathed and he was flying at Vash's chest.  
  
Vash had finaly got his feet free and with Link flying at him he did the only thing he knew,he jumped as high as he could running down Links bakc as he passed.  
  
Link fell skidding on the ground but rolling to his feet.He growled as his face was torn open from hitting the ground.He shot fire arrows all over the place at Vash blasting over and over,but none hitting they were well matched but one ha da gun and the other arrows.  
  
Vash started repeatedly firing with his gun arm, bullets hitting Link all over his arms and legs ripping threw his shooulders and some threw his hips.  
  
Link couldnt take much more so he ran forward his arms launched the light arrow blinding everyone as he pulled his sword and drove it into Vash's chets who couldnt see anything as the arrow hit him in the ribs and the sword hitting him in the chest close after.  
  
Link grbabing him by his head and tossed him in the air,his sword was sheathed quickly as he launched the hookshot up and into Vash's body.Pulling hard he threw him up and down over the ground tossing him into walls and throwing him into platforms.  
  
Vash was torn and shredded every weapon he had was gone tossed over the stage his,he was covered in blood and ripped apart.He couldnt do anything at this point.  
  
Link let him go pulling him to him pulling the hook out and standing him up.With all his might he took a step back and yelled loudly his hand with the triforce triangel glowed and he psuhed his whole arm inward psuhing beyond believable force into his ribs and rndering him close to dead.  
  
Gau stepped in and healed Vash softly sending him back to his house back on his roof and smiling softly to himself."Now that was a fight,tomorrow you fight his brother."  
  
___________________________________________________ 


End file.
